List of GoAnimate Indonesia on TV and old YouTube users/Your Videos
1 new grounded series (WildGrinders8000) *2 new characters (Splatoon) (pikachu487) *2 New Grounded Series (Za Devilub and Juseshi) (Phillip Psareas) *2 new Grounded Series (WildGrinders8000) *2 new updates on grounded series (Microsoft Sam) *4 new grounded series (Teletubbies) (Liam Wallace) *5 New Grounded Series Planned (The Backyardigans) (L Ryan) *6 New Colored Characters (RedFTW LeonardFTL) *7 New Characters (Another SBSC Gender Swapped Characters) (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *8 New Characters + 2 New Grounded Series Planned (TheJoJuan4444) *9 New Characters (Inside Out) *10 new characters (Owen Hook) *10 new characters (Vocaloid + Pokemon) (pikachu487) *11 New Characters (SuperPaperMarioFTW YoutubeWarsFTL) *12 New Characters (Sean the Starfy Fanboy) *12 New Characters (SK Network POE AntiVGCP AAHC) *15 New Characters (Thomas & Friends) (Trent Morrison) *16 new characters (Strawberry Shortcake & Friends) (pikachu487) *16 New Characters (Trent Morrison) *16 New Characters! (FIXED) (Zrrats) *17 New Characters! (Noisy Mountainwagon) *18 New Characters (SuperPaperMarioFTW YoutubeWarsFTL) *21 new characters (Jesse Anne Baby-Lon Fan) *21 New Charcters (Happy Tree Friends) *23 New Characters (Yandere Simulator) (HiroHamadaFan2014) *42 New Characters (SuperPaperMarioFTW YoutubeWarsFTL) *48 New Characters (SuperPaperMarioFTW YoutubeWarsFTL) *Alvin Angelica and Little Bill Get Grounded (jhweiss1999) *Angela Get's Grounded On Alexander's Birthday (TheJoJuan4444) *Angelica Gets The Chair (jhweiss1999) *Ask Zoe Comedian #1 (Zoe Velasco) *Ask Zoe Comedian #2 (Zoe Velasco) *Audrey and Caroline change the school name (BurgerBoyComedian) *Banjo Kills Caillou And Gets Grounded BIG TIME! MOST VIEWED VIDEO (Brendan Barney) *Barney Gets His Voice Changed (Alex Kimble) *Bat Storm Bat's Bitter Sweet Moment (tetanimations) *Ben Bowen Does The Screen KO On Marcelo Tangioni, Princess Peach, Zara Grounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Berry the Bad Kills The Teletubbies and Gets Grounded (Jack Loves Disneyland) *BP Jeff Gives Jeff Sutphen A Concussion Grounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Brian Plays Pac Man At School And Gets Grounded (Nicholas Crockett) *Caillou gets held back (Rosie) *Character Tribute (TheColossalD) *Chuckie Destroys The Circus and Gets Grounded (jhweiss1999) *Clarice and Desmond's Halloween Tea Party (Ruthie Rainbow) *Color Characters (NitroG) *David And Kidaroo Get Grounded Big Time (Jake Crader) *Dora Kills The Teletubbies Grounded FULL (Brendan Barney) *Doraemon and Friends Gets Dance Party Show *Doraemon and Friends meeting for 심영 *Doraemon Characters Show *DragomirComedian1973 and Maggie Just Married (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Dragomircomedian1973 Got Engagement name Maggie (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Dylan Grounds Panty & Stocking Grounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Dylan Ungrounds Panty & Stocking Ungrounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Edward and Molly have sex wile grounded (sequel) (Kyle Gamer 19) *Ep1 Pt1 Bat Storm Financial Crisis (tetanimations) *Ep1 Pt2 Bat Storm Financial Crisis (tetanimations) *Ep1 Pt3 Bat Storm Financial Crisis (tetanimations) *Ep1 Pt4 Bat Storm Financial Crisis (tetanimations) *Eric & Elizabeth Watch Fireworks on them Couple (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Eric's Brothers Got a Girlfriend (Taylor JoliCoeur) *eric's new goanimate look (Chazmo V) *Evil Barney Farts on Kelly and Gets Grounded (Jack Loves Disneyland) *Evil Ryan Gets In Dead Meat (5563AR64OPD34S) *Flash Sentry Reunites With Twilight Sparkle (caroline0204) *Gabriella Gabrielli And Juliana Change Into Their Cheerleader Uniform Ungrounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Gangster Camillot gets a girlfriend (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Go Animate Butterfinger commercial (BurgerBoyComedian) *Go Animate! An Animation Revolution (Harry Partridge) *Go!Animate All New Characters (5563AR64OPD34S) *Goanimate tubby bye bye (Owen Hook) *Grounded and Ungrounded Series You Should Do (WildGrinders8000) *Grounded and Ungrounded Series You Should Do #2 (WildGrinders8000) *Grounded series that you should do (Microsoft Sam) *Grounded series that you should do #2 (Microsoft Sam) *Grounded series you should do #1 (BurgerBoyComedian) *honey boo boo gets in dead meat (Stewie Griffin) *How To Get Removed Voices On GoAnimate (CorpseBrideFTW DoraTheExplorerFTL) *I Got Goplus+20 New Characters (L Ryan) *I made new characters (LTIB) (BurgerBoyComedian) *I meet my boy avatar (Zoe Velasco) *I rescue Doraemon from AOTFanatic25000 (Gangster Nobita) *Jack's Amusement Park Happy Holidays Teletubbies Snow Day (Jack Loves Disneyland) *Jack's Amusement Park Teletubbies Funny Day (Jack Loves Disneyland) *Janet Gets Grounded For Trying To Marry Murray (TheJoJuan4444) *Joyce and jane gets grounded big time (Lisa Thomassen) *Joyce Gets Vocal Cords (Jake Crader) *junwoo gets grounded for calling warren stupid (supergamer1226) *Kaylee Gets a New Look (Taylor JoliCoeur) *kermit miss piggy and the teletubbies *Little Bill calls Baby Jamal Stupid Grounded (African Vulture) *Little Bill Gets Grounded for Stealing and Eating April's Chips Acts Like a Dog (jhweiss1999) *Little Bill gets in BIG TROUBLE (African Vulture) *Little Einsteins land Rocket on Thomas' Line Grounded (JackTheMakerGuy) *Mary and I get genderfriends (Liam Wallace) *Me & my most favorite characters (William the Armored Armadillo) *Mister Rainbow Man's Christmas (Jack Loves Disneyland) *More Grounded & Ungrounded Series (WildGrinders8000) *MTN Short RIP - Eric's Voice (Musicradio77) *Musicradio77 Special The Complete GoAnimate Characters - Business Friendly #1 (Musicradio77) *My favourite GoAnimate voices *My Mario SuperMarioLogan characters (Trent Morrison) *My New Characters (DrMarioFan128) *My New Characters (DylanCityGuy) *My New Characters 2 (DrMarioFan128) *My New Characters 2 (DylanCityGuy) *My New Characters 3 (DrMarioFan128) *My New Characters 4 (DylanCityGuy) *Myla shouts the word hello/Grounded (WildGrinders8000) *new characters + auditions for daffy is dead meat (Microsoft Sam) *New Grounded Series - Brianna Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Damion Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Elmo & Zoe Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Jake Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Jeanette Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Lily Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Murray Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series - Taylor Series (TheJoJuan4444) *New Grounded Series Planed (AngryBirdman03) *New Grounded Series Planned (Wow Wow Wubbzy) (Alex Kimble) *New Grounded Series! (Giant Chicken Series) (Alex Kimble) *new punch out charaters (Brandon Gold) *Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro and Edro get grounded (Phillip Psareas) *Pamela Castro, Edrose Fanales, Sheila & Katie Morales swear in class and get grounded (remastered) (Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH) *Panty & Stocking Get Their Voices Changed (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Panty & Stocking Gets Plastic Surgery (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Pedro and Edro Go to bikini bottom Get Grounded (Phillip Psareas) *Pedro and Edro Watch Family Guy and get Grounded (Phillip Psareas) *Penelope + Garrick Headswap (Nakamario27) *Pepe And Kaden Get A New Sister (caroline0204) *Rosie Gets a Newborn (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Rosie is All Grow Up (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Ryan And Friends Gets Changes School Name And Gets Grounded (5563AR64OPD34S) *Scanty & Kneesocks Break Panty & Stocking's Leg Grounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Scanty & Kneesocks Steals Panty & Stocking's Lunches Grounded (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Sonic gets grounded first episode of the year (TailslandComedian) *Sonic meets Cream grounded makes new friends (TailslandComedian) *Stocking likes our new looks for Inside Out and gets ungrounded (William the Armored Armadillo) *Strawberry Shortcake Gets Her Gender Swapped (Boy Version) (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Swiper fails Cooking Club (ShugoCharaboy) *Telebubbies theme (Ultimate Censorers part 2) (Nick Ulto) *Teletubbies - Magic Tree (GoAnimate Version) *Teletubbies 2 Go To Japan (luccieighteen) *Teletubbies 2 Go To Japan Intro (luccieighteen) *Teletubbies The Movie (luccieighteen) *Teletubbies The Movie Intro (luccieighteen) *Teletubbies Ultimate Censorers (part 1) (Nick Ulto) *The Complete GoAnimate Charcters july 4 2012 (SuperAndrew418) *The Tibble twins release noobs from jail Grounded (Phillip Psareas) *Tommy Feeds Dil a Worm BIG TROUBLE!!! (jhweiss1999) *Trey Bow and A.J Lee Grounds Warren Cook (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Trey Boy got in Engagement Name AJ Lee (Taylor JoliCoeur) *Tubby bye bye my version (Owen Hook) *Tyler Gets His Gender Swapped (BrainsurgeFanJustin) *Ultimate Censorers part 3 (Nick Ulto) *Warren Cook Fires all Teachers And Gets Grounded (Kerry PF) *Warren Turns Slippy V Into an Evil King Part 1 (SuperMarioZaki) *Warren Turns Slippy V Into an Evil King Part 2 (SuperMarioZaki) *Welcome! (CorpseBrideFTW DoraTheExplorerFTL) *Zara escapes from the Teletubbies and gets Grounded (LouieLouie95)